


Need More Time

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Party and Gerard get some alone time
Relationships: Party Poison/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Need More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a twitter prompt :p

Party squirms, the gaze of the elder almost as heavy as his bladder. The skin just under his belt tighter than a balloon. Party moves to cross a leg over his thigh, only to hear a firm:

“Ah, ah. You know the rules,” from the man sitting across from him. Party halts his movements and slowly places his foot back on the ground, legs clenched tighter than a loaded gun.

“All the way, Poise. You don’t want to break the rules again, do you?” The elder says, smirking up from the paper they both know he isn’t reading. Party swallows and spreads his knees to the opposite edges of the chair he’s perched on. It effectively prevents his thighs from touching. He whines when he feels his bladder try to release what he isn’t allowed to let go. He looks to the white-haired man, to his arms now exposed to the yellowing lights of the room. His black uniform-esque jacket is discarded on one of the crates behind him from when they had finally secured some alone time.

“How bad?” Gerard says, the 4 month old newspaper on the floor at his feet. He leans forward so his elbows rest on his knees, eyes looking up through his lashes.

Party takes a few breaths, trying to figure out how bad he actually has to go. And to try to keep calm as Gerard stares up at him, eyes blown out with lust, cheeks starting to get just the slightest bit of pink to them. 

“Uhm, like, like kinda really bad,” Party says. Well it was more of a whine because a wave of need crashed over him. He raises his feet off the floor so just his toes touch and clenches his thighs, trying to keep the leak from forming.

“Hm,” Gerard muses, “can you make it outside?”

“I… I don’t know, I can try.” Party’s legs are shaking and he isn’t even standing yet.

“Well, let’s try.” Gerard stands and holds his hands out for Party to grab. Party takes a deep breath and lets Gerard pull him to his feet.

“Oh god, fuck… shit.” Party crosses his legs tightly, planting his hands between them. Gerard is nice enough to let him regain control before forcing his hands away.

“C’mon Poise, sooner we get outside, the sooner you might get to go.” Gerard starts leading him out into the bright sun.

“Wait… might? I  _ might _ get to go? No, nononononononono, please, I have to go so bad already,” Party says, fear coloring his voice. Gerard stops, looking him over, the lust and hunger on his face is driving Party mad.

“We’ll see,” is all he says. Party lets out a low whine but continues following Gerard outside and around to the shady side of the building. He positions Party up against the brick wall. Party stands with his knees pressed firmly together but not crossed, and his hands clenched at his sides, so desperately wanting to hold his crotch but knowing he would get in trouble if he did.

“Legs apart Poise, you know the rules.” Gerard is standing a few feet in front of him, he has his lower lip between his teeth and is biting it almost unconsciously. Party loses some focus watching him and a few drops of urine leak out. He squeals and shoves his hands back between his legs, ignoring the shout from Gerard. 

“Poison. Legs apart. Now.” Gerard is right up against him, pushing him back into the wall. His hands are on Party’s arms, pulling them to his sides.

“Please, please I have to go so bad. I just leaked, please.” Party’s hair is plastered over his eyes with sweat, obscuring his vision of Gerard. 

“No. You aren’t following directions so you don’t get to go. I don’t care how bad it is, open your fucking legs.” Gerard shoves his knee between Party’s. Party lets out a startled gasp and tries to cross his legs around Gerard’s thigh. A trail of quivering need courses up through his body. Party grabs onto Gerard and digs his fingers into his arm. His body tries so hard to get him to let go. He doesn’t.

“Okay, okay, I’m in control I can follow directions now.” Party whines out, hoping it will get him closer to getting permission.

“Whatever you say, Poise.” But Gerard does back up, forcing Party to maintain the position on his own. He struggles for a few seconds before his body adjusts, “Look at you, Poise. Such a needy mess, so desperate. I bet you’d do anything if I let you go right now, huh?”

Party whines and tilts his head back, exposing his throat, because Gerard’s words are true. He would do pretty much anything if he could just let go right now. His body shudders out another leak and he gasps out a shaky moan.

“You just leaked again, didn’t you?” Gerard walks back into his space, tracing his fingertips over Party’s stomach. Party just nods because if he opens his mouth it won’t be words that come out. 

“What a shame,” Gerard says, right against Party’s ear. Party squirms between Gerard and the wall behind him. Then Gerard’s hand pushes into his bladder. A constant weak stream is forced from him.

“Please, please I can’t stop it. Please?” Party is white-knuckling his dick and shuffling his feet. Doing a full-on potty-dance.

“You can piss yourself like the disgusting bitch you are.” Party doesn’t need to be told twice. He let’s go and holds his breath. His exhausted body takes over and before he can fully realize what’s happening, his pants are soaked. He sucks in a breath and slumps forward to rest his head on Gerard’s shoulder. Once his stream slows to a stop, Party starts registering how Gerard is holding him and petting his hair down. The light cooing from the elder soothing his ragged breathing. 

“You did so well, Party. Held for so long. I’m proud of you,” Gerard says. Once he feels stable enough to walk back inside, Party nods. They shuffle back inside, Gerard takes his time stripping Party of his soaked pants, peppering in compliments and light words of praise. Gerard stands and pulls Party into a hug. Party notices that he’s pulling his crotch back, knows it’s because he thinks Party will be upset that he’s still hard. Party pulls back so he can study Gerard’s face for a moment, watching how he carefully arranges his features to try hiding the absolute lust that’s boiling up. Party steps into his space, pressing his thigh into Gerard’s crotch. He watches how Gerard’s eyes screw shut and his mouth drops open in a silent moan. It’s his turn to writhe and beg.

“You’re so good, Party, so good. Perfect, just… so perfect…” Gerard is cut off by Party pressing their lips together. They still have some time before the guys find them.

“Your turn.” Party grins.


End file.
